Identify and select patients with high urinary erythropoietin. All donors shall be screened for hepatitis antigen. Collect and store urine from selected patients. Process the urine to extract the crude erythropoietin. Perform an acceptable bioassay of the crude material to determine the approximate specific activity. Maintain data of all patients selected, urine collections, and assays.